


Sweetener

by llamastacia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Baking, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cookies, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, mcu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamastacia/pseuds/llamastacia
Summary: Steve and Bucky bake cookies.





	Sweetener

“We’re making cookies,” Bucky declared, walking through the front door of his and Steve’s apartment.

Steve glanced up from his sketchbook, watching Bucky set a reusable shopping bag on the kitchen counter from where he sat on the couch. “We’re doing what? And where did you go?”

“Cookies,” Bucky repeated with a grin. “And I just got back from Trader Joes.”

Steve smiled, setting his sketchbook down on the coffee table and getting to his feet. “Why cookies?” he asked, making his way to the kitchen where his boyfriend was unpacking the bag. Steve wrapped his arms around the shorter man, burying his face in Bucky’s loose bun. 

“I want to bake with you, like we did back in the forties,” Bucky explained, twisting his body around so he was facing Steve and smiling at him.

Steve laughed at this. “Oh please,” he said, shoving Bucky lightly. “Like we could afford any baking ingredients back then.”

Bucky tried and failed to suppress a smile. “Okay, maybe that was just wishful thinking on my part,” he admitted. “But now we can afford it.” Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. “What do you say, дорогая?” He cocked his head, smiling charmingly at Steve. “Bake cookies with me?”

Steve melted at that, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Of course, sweetheart.”

Bucky beamed. “Great!” he exclaimed, pulling himself out of Steve’s arms to open up the fridge. “I found this recipe online--according to this website, these are the Best Chocolate Chip Cookies ever but we’ll see. I think I got everything we need from Trader Joes but if not I can just go back, it’s not super far,” Bucky babbled, lining the butter and eggs up in a straight line.

Steve just watched him talk enduringly, leaning back against the counter and nodding at the appropriate times. “What do you need me to do?”

Bucky glanced at his StarkPhone, icy blue eyes narrowing as he scanned the recipe. “Can you preheat the oven to 375 degrees? And put the parchment paper over the baking pan?”

“Sure,” Steve said, reaching around Bucky to turn on the oven and twisting the dial to the proper temperature. “Where’s the baking pan?” he asked, glancing at Bucky, who was still lining up the ingredients in straight lines in order of height. 

“Top left cabinet, above the dishwasher,” Bucky responded, not glancing up from his task. He was incredibly focused, his bottom lip snagged between his teeth as he nudged the teaspoons into place.

“Thanks, love,” Steve said, quickly retrieving the baking pan from the aforementioned cabinet and placing a piece of parchment paper on top of it. “You need this bowl?” he asked, opening another cabinet and pulling out a large blue mixing bowl that matched Bucky’s eyes. 

Bucky looked up, nodding and taking it from Steve. “Grab another one, will you?”

Steve nodded, pulling out a second bowl and setting both on the counter. 

“Can you melt the butter and add one cup of white sugar and one cup of brown sugar?” Bucky asked, gesturing towards the neatly arranged packages of sugar. “I’m gonna mix the flour, baking soda, salt, and baking powder.”

The two of them worked together seamlessly, mixing all of the ingredients in their proper bowls. Finally, it was time to add chocolate chips.

Bucky reached into the grocery store bag, which Steve had previously thought to be empty, and withdrew a 24 ounce bag of Nestle chocolate chips. Steve’s apprehensive eyes met Bucky’s mischievous ones and at the same time, the two said:

“We’re not using the entire bag.”

“We’re using the entire bag.”

Bucky ignored Steve’s immediate protests, ripping the bag open and preparing to empty the whole thing into the bowl. “Come on, Stevie, live a little!”

“Bucky, that’s so many chocolate chips, the recipe says 12 ounces and that thing is 24 ounces--that’s double the chocolate chips!” Steve objected, attempting to pull the bag away from Bucky.

“Congratulations, punk! You can do basic math,” Bucky teased, pulling the bag just out of Steve’s reach and smiling up at him, eyes full of mirth.

Steve rolled his eyes, making another attempt at swiping it from his boyfriend. “Jerk.”

“You know you love me,” Bucky chided. “How about this: I’ll add ⅔ of the bag. How many ounces of chocolate chips is that, Stevie?”

Steve shoved him lightly, scowling to cover up his smile. “I dunno, Buck, how many ounces of chocolate chips is that?”

Bucky paused, his eyes searching the ceiling as he scrambled to do the math. After a minute of silence, he rubbed his eyes, exasperated. “I dunno--wait, yes I do, it’s 16!” Bucky looked so proud of himself for conjuring up an answer that Steve couldn’t hold back his laughter.

“Fine, add your 16 ounces of chocolate chips,” Steve said with a dramatic and obviously fake huff. “And when these cookies are just a chocolatey mess, it’ll all be your fault.”

“That’s a risk I’m willing to take,” Bucky replied, dumping way more than ⅔ of the bag into the bowl.

“Hey! That’s not ⅔!” Steve exclaimed, snatching the bag from his grinning boyfriend. The damage had been done, however, and all Steve could do was glare at the ridiculous amount of chocolate chips sitting innocently in the mess of sugar and flour and eggs.

“Now we’ve gotta make them into balls,” Bucky said, digging around in the silverware cabinet before pulling out a large spoon. “Like--” Bucky scooped a spoonful of cookie dough from the bowl and flicked his wrist, slopping the mess unceremoniously on top of the baking pan in the shape of a crude ball-- “This.” He grinned proudly at his work.

“You’re a disaster, Bucky,” Steve said, shaking his head in amusement.

“You gonna help me or what?” Bucky asked, handing Steve a spoon.

Steve smiled, taking the spoon and kissing Bucky on the cheek before helping him scoop the rest of the cookie dough onto the pan.

Once the pan was completely covered in balls of cookie dough, Bucky slid it into the oven, reaching for his StarkPhone to set a timer.

“It says 8-10 minutes on the website so… 9 minutes?” Bucky asked, looking up at Steve for his opinion.

Steve nodded, watching Bucky placed the phone on the kitchen counter. “So now what?”

Bucky’s face scrunched up in thought for a moment before a mischievous smile washed over his face. “I have an idea,” he commented innocently, but his eyes were deviant.

Steve smiled, reaching out and taking Bucky’s hand before leading him to the living room of their apartment and sitting on the couch.

Then, Bucky grasped Steve’s face and crashed his boyfriend’s lips into his own.

The two of them kissed, passionately and heatedly, yearning for each other. Steve’s hands drifted up into Bucky’s hair, pulling it out of his messy bun and grasping it tightly. Bucky’s hands gripped at Steve’s hips, pulling him forward until they laid together on the couch, Steve’s arms framed Bucky face, breaking their kiss for a moment. The two of them just stared at each other for a minute, breathing heavily from the heat of their kiss. Bucky’s eyes were big and blue and full of something so raw and all Steve could think about was how much he loved this man.

“I love you,” Steve murmured, his voice barely a whisper, but Bucky heard him.

“God,” Bucky gasped fervently. “I love you too.”

Steve dropped his lips back to Bucky’s, ensnaring him in another intense kiss.

Twenty five minutes later, Bucky sat up lazily, bare chest heaving. “Stevie,” he murmured, voice dazed. “Do you smell something burning?”

Steve bolted upright, his eyes widening in horror. “The cookies!”

Bucky scrambled to his feet, tearing off towards the kitchen in just his boxer shorts, Steve following close behind.

“I can’t believe we got distracted and completely forgot about the cookies,” Steve said, running a hand anxiously through his hair.

“It’s not my fault I’m so distracting,” Bucky joked, pulling open the oven and yanking on a pair of oven mitts.

“How are they?” Steve asked worriedly, peering over his boyfriend’s shoulders.

“They’re a little bit burned,” Bucky answered, setting the pan on a cooling rack and throwing off his mitts. “But still edible. And they aren’t a chocolate mess!”

Steve rolled his eyes, refusing to admit that Bucky had been right. “Why didn’t your timer go off?” he asked instead.

“It appears that I may have forgotten to actually start the timer,” Bucky responded, smiling sheepishly.

Steve laughed. “That’s alright, I’m sure they’ll still taste great. After all, you made them.”

Bucky grinned at him. “You’re a sap, Rogers.”

“You know you love me,” Steve shot back with a smile. “And besides, if they don’t taste good, we can just give them to Tony.”

Bucky shook his head, laughing. “Sounds good to me, sweetheart.” He glanced over at Steve, who was eyeing the pan of cookies with interest. “You are not about to eat one, it just came out of the oven!”

“The serum will stop it from burning my mouth,” Steve objected.

“That is not how it works and you know it.”

“Let me live, Buck.”

“You’re so irresponsible.”

Steve ignored him, swiping a burning hot cookie from the pan and biting into it with no hesitation. Immediately, his eyes began to water and he started gasping for air. “Hot.”

“No kidding!” Bucky cried, quickly pouring a glass of water and handing it to Steve, who drank it gratefully.

“They’re amazing but so so so hot,” Steve declared after he finished eating the cookie.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “You’re so so so stupid.”

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”

There was a long, peaceful pause as the two men stared happily at their successfully baked cookies.

“I love you, you know that?”

“Yeah, Buck. I do. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! this was my first fic in years so i hope you enjoyed it! i’m stvcky-barnes on tumblr!


End file.
